


You Came Back:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensuals, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, Future, General, Gunshot Wounds, Hallucinations, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surgery, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: As Danny was recovering from his injuries from being shot in quarantine, Steve came back, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	You Came Back:

*Summary: As Danny was recovering from his injuries from being shot in quarantine, Steve came back, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was relaxing in his hospital bed, & recovering too, from being shot, & injured, while in quarantine. He was thinking about his future, & how he wants to spend it with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Who promised to come back. He was so deep in thought, He didn’t hear his lover at the door, & clearing his throat.

“How are you feeling, Danno ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked with concern. He went to sit by his bedside, & held his hand tightly, as they relaxed. “You came back”, The Blond said in disbelief, & he smiled, as he was feeling a whole lot better at that moment. He just was so happy, & that he had Steve in his sights.

“I said, “That I would”, Didn’t I ?”, The Former Seal said with a smile, & kissed the top of his hand. The Loudmouth Detective said, “I had some of dreams, while I was under”. Steve said urging, “Tell me them”, Danny began with the first dream, that he experienced.

The Shorter fell asleep after he told his love what he experienced. It sounded all good to Steve, & he wanted that future with Danny, & knew that he would be happy too. He vowed to make all of his dreams come true, & Steve wants that future so bad, He will fight for it, as he watches his beloved sleep in front of him.

The End.


End file.
